gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Bridgit Pike
|appearances = 12 episodes (see below) |actor = Michelle Veintimilla (Season 2 and 4) Camila Perez (Season 3-4) }} Bridgit Pike, also known as Firefly, is a member of the Pike family and lived in The Narrows where she met and befriended Selina Kyle. She was later forced by her brothers to go on one of their missions, getting burnt in the process and drove her to make a fireproof outfit. After killing her brothers, she attempted to go on a spree of criminal activity, using a flamethrower as her signature weapon, until she died by her own fire. She was later sent to Indian Hill where she was revived by Hugo Strange and manipulated into working for him. After the Arkham incident, (unknown to how she got her memory back) she went into hiding until she teamed up with Oswald Cobblepot, Ivy Pepper, and Victor Fries in order to rule Gotham. They eventually succeeded in regaining Gotham City, allowing Penguin to establish his Pax Penguina, whereon Bridgit and Fries remained Cobblepot's top enforcers. A few months after Cobblepot lost his power over the city once again, Firefly and various other villains like Scarecrow, Mad Hatter, and Solomon Grundy were recruited by Jerome Valeska and formed the criminal organization Legion of Horribles. Bridgit supported Jerome's plan to poison Gotham with Crane's laughing gas and helped Valeska during his raid on Wayne Enterprises. She later assisted him in holding a group of citizens hostage. When Gotham City became an abandoned No Man's Land and all the villains took over sectors in the city, Firefly formed her own gang in order to claim territory, ending up in a turf war with Mr. Freeze. Biography Early life When Bridgit was a child, Selina Kyle showed up in The Narrows, looking for her mom every day with tears down her face from crying. At some point, she had met Ivy Pepper. Bridget was only the step-sister of her brothers, due to her mother being the lover of their father; after the death of her mother, Bridget was used as a slave to clean and cook for them. She feared fire and was often tortured with firecrackers which exploded harmlessly. Forced into the family business Bridgit answered the door one day, greeting Selina Kyle who along with Butch Gilzean was there on business. Bridgit was later signaled by Joe Pike to get him and their company beers, though she was kicked in the backside by Joe after she forgot to get Gilzean a glass. Going outside to cry, Bridgit was followed by Selina who told her to take care of herself and to be strong. Later while cleaning, Bridgit was told by Joe that she had received a promotion, as due to the death of Evan, Joe and Cale needed a new entry man for their job. At first refusing, Bridgit was given the option of being thrown out or taking part in the family business, choosing the latter. Carrying out orders from Joe, she later started a fire with thermite and high-end accelerants, being told by Joe over a walkie-talkie that before she left, there was one more thing to do. Going to the safe on her right, Bridgit used Sid Bunderslaw's eyeball to pass the sensor to unlock it, taking an old knife from it. While escaping through an air vent before the building was burned down, Bridgit's leg was burned. Outside, Bridgit was told by Joe to hurry up and get in the van despite her injury, as they had four more buildings to burn down. Later, while making a suit so she wouldn't get burned again, Bridgit was confronted by Selina who came to get the knife they had stolen the night previous, to take it to Penguin. After being warned by Selina that she was going to get herself killed, Bridgit revealed to Selina that she had actually enjoyed it, soon after prompting an argument between the two over freedom and family. At the Gotham Book Depository, Bridgit was caught by Detectives Gordon and Bullock. After separating some distance between herself and the Detectives using her flamethrower, Bridgit was grabbed from behind by Luke Garrett who attempted to subdue her, though she set him on fire with the flamethrower in the process. She was later able to escape, after Selina Kyle who had been watching on a fire escape, pushed down an escape ladder for Bridgit to use. Bridgit was taken back to Selina's place of residence to rest, and after asking for help and explaining that she had no money, the two infiltrated a bride-buying building and raided all the attendee's money. Bridgit was given instructions by Selina on where to go next, her brothers then show up and kidnap her. Joe and Cale torture her by blowing up firecrackers near her face. When she is freed by Joe, who welcomes her into the family again after blowing a firecracker, Bridgit arms her suit and lights up Joe and Cale with her flamethrower, killing Joe and severely injuring Cale, who was finished off when Harvey Bullock was spooked by his awakening. Bridgit reveals to Selina that she has changed and she infiltrates the bride-buying building again, freeing the women and killing some attendees. Outside, she is confronted by Jim Gordon, who wanted to help her. Sal Martinez shot her, leaking out kerosene on her suit. She proceeded to light a police car on fire, but was set aflame when it exploded, nearly killing her. Selina was devastated with what happened to Bridgit and held Gordon accountable for what befell her. What Selina and Gordon don't know is that Bridgit was transported to an underground facility at Indian Hill that is owned by Wayne Enterprises. One of the workers carrying her stretcher claimed to the other that her fireproof suit was "melted" to her. Life at Indian Hill When Hugo Strange arrives in the Indian Hill facility, he is informed by Ethel Peabody that Bridgit Pike is not cooperating with their experiments. When Selina later came to the Indian Hill facility after being informed by Bruce Wayne that Bridgit was brought to Arkham whilst still alive as well as being told about it by Edward Nygma, she encounters Bridgit. Unfortunately, she has no memory of her life before Indian Hill, is sporting a new outfit, and now goes by the name Firefly. She mistakenly believes Selina is there to test her abilities. Firefly goes on the attack as Strange and Peabody watch. The assault results in Selina receiving a small burn to her left leg. She then manages to knock Firefly out, then attempts to use her flamethrower to break out of the room. Firefly regains consciousness while Selina attempts to escape and claims that she's the Goddess of Fire, something Strange had told her. Selina is able to get Firefly to recall aspects of her previous life as Bridgit Pike. As Firefly recalls the deaths of her brothers, she states that Selina will burn bright. As Firefly can't be harmed by fire, Selina claims that a goddess needs a servant. Firefly and Selina then work to escape their cell. When Hugo Strange has Victor Fries attack Selina Kyle, Firefly who seems to like Selena ends up fighting him up to the point where Strange accidentally gets caught in the crossfire. It's unknown to what extent Bridgit's memories have come back, as she refers to Selina as her friend. After the bomb that would destroy the Indian Hill facility was stopped, Firefly got away. Working for Penguin The Army of Freaks Oswald Cobblepot and Ivy Pepper later found Bridgit working at a refinery still in her Firefly outfit, now free of Hugo Strange's lie, and being abused by her supervisor. At first, Bridgit didn't recognize Ivy until she told him about how she got to her appearance upon coming in contact with one of Fish Mooney's minions. Bridgit agrees to help out Ivy and quits her job while throwing a piece of hot coal into her supervisor's face. She is still at odds with Victor Fries and asks Oswald and Ivy to keep him at a distance from her. When Oswald later finds out that the Court is planning to bomb the First Bank of Gotham, he and Firefly go there and she attacks the Talon guarding the bomb and thus save the party. Back at the manor, she is tackled by a Talon when the Court comes for Oswald to exact revenge. Pax Penguina After Cobblepot managed to regain Gotham City and establish his Pax Penguina, Firefly and Mr. Freeze remained the top enforcers of Oswald's criminal empire. When Penguin is informed by his accountant Penn about the progress of the Crime License System more than six months later, Cobblepot has only eyes for the 14 percent of crimes that are happening outside of his Pax Penguina. Penguin then orders Penn to get Firefly to make examples on the resisting criminals. But next Sofia Falcone who has listened to their conversation enters Penguin's office at the Iceberg Lounge and tells him that this strategy might help, but if scorching a few idiots was all it took anyone can rule Gotham. Some time later, Firefly was present at the Iceberg Lounge when the Sirens and a Demon gangster from whom they stole from gathered there to clear things up with Penguin, since the Demons paid for one of Penguin's licenses. However, Oswald's bookkeeper Penn entered the room, whispering something in Cobblepot's ear causing him to scream in rage. He then ordered Penn to repeat the information for the guests. It turned out that Edward Nygma, who owes his life to Cobblepot's mercy is repaying that generosity by aping his benefactor in a crude comedy show. Due to Selina Kyle's blankness, Penguin explained her that Nygma is making fun of him in a clown show in the Narrows. Because of him screaming all the time, Cobblepot turned around and had to calm down, causing Selina to giggle, despite Tabitha Galavan's displeasure. When he noticed Selina's amusement, Oswald started to laugh himself, but as the Demon bandit began to laugh in a artificial way to satisfy Cobblepot and called Nygma "Riddler", Penguin drew a knife hidden in his cane to stab the gangster in the throat. He then told the dying man that this is not his name, instead it is simply plain dumb Ed and explains him that he don't knows him, so he don't gets to laugh. Barbara Kean then thanked Oswald for solving the problem for the Sirens, but Penguin responded that what they owed the gangster, they now owe him. Cobblepot ordered them to go to the Narrows to see Nygma's act themselves, then bundle him up and bring him back to him by nightfall. When Selina told him they want something in return, Penguin threatened the Sirens by telling them that in exchange he will not send every criminal in the city after them, not let them cut out their eyes and feed them to them, along with their ears, noses and tongues. Barbara accepted the deal in place of the whole team and left along with Tabitha and Selina. As soon as they were gone, Oswald explained Firefly that Penn will put her in contact with Cherry, his informant from the Narrows. If the Sirens do not have Ed in hand promptly, she shall go down there and burn them all to cinders. Bridgit then asked Cobblepot what about feeding them their eyes and all that to which he answered her to trust him that even though it is a good idea, it is far too messy to be practical. When the Sirens still hadn't returned to the Iceberg Lounge towards evening that day, Penguin sent Firefly to the Cherry's in the Narrows in order to finish the job. After Tabitha had fought against Grundy, a riot had started at the fight club. While Barbara got her hands on Nygma, Galavan knelt down next to her former lover whom she had knocked out during the fight, begging him to wake up again. However, Selina told Tabitha that they have to go right now and Barbara also ordered her allies to amscray while she dealt with Ed at the same time and tried to get through the angry crowd. When Selina asked Tigress to leave multiple times, Tabitha finally let Butch behind and told the unconscious man that she will come back for him. Even though the Sirens were now united again, they still weren't able to get out of the fight ring and through the riot, whereon Barbara yelled that she wonders what happened to the code of the Narrows. Nygma called Barbara "Bra-Bra" and answered her that she should give him up since she is definitely getting out empty-handed. Thereon, Firefly appeared near on the fight club's stairway and used her flamethrower to shoot a stream of fire into the air, drawing the attention of all people present and shying many of them away. Before Firefly could take action, Leslie Thompkins appeared behind her and shot her tank causing Firefly to fly right into the wall. The Legion of Horribles Mandatory Brunch Meeting A few months later, Jerome Valeska, Jervis Tetch and Jonathan Crane escaped Arkham Asylum and began forming an alliance of Gotham City's most dangerous villains. Valeska planned to recruit the criminals for his terrorist organization, assembling Victor Fries and Bridgit Pike as well as fellow escaped Arkham inmates Jervis Tetch, Scarecrow and Oswald Cobblepot in one great Legion of Horribles. Jerome then took the whole Legion to the Falcone Mansion, much to Penguin's dislike, who took control of the manor after Sofia Falcone's downfall. Valeska had his followers from the asylum serve food and drinks to the guests, as he himself officially welcomed all of them to their first ever mandatory brunch meeting. He then gave an answer to the question everyone waited for, the reason for the gathering of this Legion of Horribles, as he calls the group. Noticing that this name has a nice ring to it, he orders one of his servants to write it down. Jerome begins explaining that he came up with a plan to turn the city into a madhouse back when he was in Arkham and that he is now at the cusp of making that happen, however he still needs help from all of them. Thereupon, Mr. Freeze raised his arm, but Valeska commanded him to put all questions on ice until the end, before Jerome turned to Oswald, thanking him for doing his part in hosting them today. Cobblepot then responded that he would do anything for an old friend in a sarcastic tone, leading to Jerome asking Crane for the progress concerning Scarecrow's secret work. Next, Valeska calls Freeze an "ice man" and gives him the task of finding a big laboratory, since Victor is a man of science. He now turned back to the whole group and explained that all they need is Tetch to return with some very important information, but then started shouting at Carl, one of the servants from Arkham, ordering him to use the tongs to lay down the food. However, Firefly next accused him of still being silent about how he plans to take over the underworld, but Jerome stated that this is not his goal, instead he sees himself as an artist who just wants to paint the town crazy. Once that happens he could care less how the other members of the Legion of Horribles rip the city apart. Even though Bridgit seemed very euphoric for this proposal, Valeska explained that it is too early and nothing can happen until they have their one last essential ingredient, the one thing that will tie it all together. Right then, Jervis Tetch entered the Falcone Mansion and came into the dining room, leading to Jerome asking Jervis to sit down and join their conversation by pointing at the empty chair next to him, much to Penguin's curiosity. Later that day, Firefly partook in the raid of the building where Jerome got info from Allan Hayes on where he can find the proxy of Jeremiah Valeska. Towards evening on this day, the members of the Legion of Horribles returned to the Falcone Mansion after fullfilling their individual tasks. Enraged that his brother Jeremiah Valeska was able to escape him, Jerome tried to calm himself again by tieing his servant Carl to a chair in front of the fireplace and playing an altered version of Russian Roulette, trying to shoot Carl dead. Jerome eventually succeeded while Firefly sat on the couch and watched the whole event. Even though he killed Carl, Valeska stated that it didn't make him feel better at all. Right then, Penguin along with Solomon Grundy entered the Falcone Mansion, while Scarecrow went into the room and revealed that the test subject had arrived. Thinking Crane was talking about Grundy, Valeska commented on him as being too large for a test subject. However, Cobblepot explained Jerome that this is not his test subject and moved on by introducing Solomon Grundy to Valeska, stating that he will make a welcome addition to the team. Thereupon, Valeska inspected Grundy, commenting that he likes him since he seems scary. He then praised Oswald for recruiting a new member and greeted Grundy by punshing him in the shoulder for fun, resulting in Jerome's hand to hurt due to Solomon's strong physiology. Afterwards, Tetch and Mr. Freeze entered the room with a frightened civilian they hold hostage, Jervis explaining that they captured an unwilling businessman in order to test Valeska's plan. Jerome then grabbed the man by the collar and dragged him to Scarecrow. When the businessman begged them for not hurting him, Crane explained that this won't hurt a bit before spraying a strange violet gas into the man's face that first causes him to cough. However, shortly thereafter the man began to laugh softly, leading to louder laughter, while the man's face started to stretch to an unnatural extended smile and his skin turned pale white. Excited by the man's horrible transformation, Jerome started laughing along with him, stating that they are gonna need a lot more of this gas. Disgusted and shocked by this sight, most other members turned away from the two laughing men, except for Victor Fries, who apparently enjoyed it. The laughing toxin eventually showed it's full impact as the man's lauhghter turned into a piercing scream, leading to blood coming out of his eyes, killing him as a consequence. Abducting some hostages Jerome Valeska's next plan was to abduct Interim Mayor Holden Pritchard, Commissioner Reynolds, Archbishop McGregor, Gertrude Haverstock, and Gloria Bainbridge. At night, the Legion of Horribles went to the Gotham City Hall where Mr. Freeze and Mad Hatter captured the mayor and the other members of Gotham's high society present. They took them to a van standing outside on the street, in which the other villains were waiting. Pritchard was still trying to convince Victor and Tetch to let them go, promising that he will double whatever they expect as ransom. Right then, the mayor saw Jerome Valeska standing in the van, who was scratched his nose unimpressed by these events and then smiled at the horrified mayor while Jervis handcuffed Holden to a metal rod. Upon noticing Valeska, Pritchard revealed that he has access to the police pension fund. Seemingly pensive, Jerome turned around and said "Wow, that could be a lot of money. Tempting, but, uh no, thanks.". Thereon, the mayor turned to Firefly who was standing next to Penguin a few steps away from Valeska. Pritchard said "Bridgit, isn't it? I can get you safe passage from the city, money, a new home...", but Firefly smiled and responded that it was people like him that locked her up in Indian Hill, and thanks to that, there is no Bridgit anymore. Pritchard immediately turned to Tetch and called him "son", promising that he can get him a pardon and that all will be forgiven, he just needs to stop this "lunatic". However, Hatter said that "lunatic" is a little harsh, he prefers "visionary". The mayor then turned to Penguin, who was standing in the corner obviously not very happy about Jerome's plan. Pritchard asked Oswald if he can't do something, but Cobblepot put on a forced smile and said "Afraid not. I am with Mr. Valeska 100%.". As none of the villains were open for negotiations, Pritchard yelled that every cop in Gotham City will be looking for them, and when they find them, they should expect no mercy, just a hail of bullets. Jerome then started adjusting the mayor's tie and said "So serious. That's why your approval ratings are so low. Hey, tell you what. Try threatening me again, but this time, try it with a smile." When the mayor didn't start smiling, Valeska hugged Oswald with one arm and said "Aw, see, this is what's wrong. Nobody knows how to have fun anymore, right?", whereon Cobblepot nodded in agreement. However, Jerome then pointed at Scarecrow and said "But see our friend down there? Bag head? He's figured out a way to solve that.". Thereon, Crane came close to Gloria Bainbridge and used his laughing gas dispenser to spray the woman with the insanity toxin. While the gas showed his hideous effects by turning Bainbridge into a madly laughing clown, Jerome talked to the horrified members of Gotham's high society, telling them that it's time to give this city the boost it needs, time to stop taking ourselves so seriously. He then asked what Gotham has to lose, before looking at Gloria who was still laughing from the horrible gas, whereon he added "except your sanity". While Jerome bursted out into maniacal laughter to the delight of the other villains, Penguin seemed to be the only one who was disgusted by Jerome and his plan. Bridgit later assisted Jerome in using Interim Mayor Holden Pritchard, Commissioner Reynolds, Archbishop McGregor, and Gertrude Haverstock as hostages at Paisley Square during it's Gotham Music Festival. Thanks to a strategy by Lucius Fox that resulted in the neck bombs being negated, Bruce Wayne was able to defeat Bridgit. No Man's Land When Gotham City becomes an abandoned No Man's Land, all the villains claim their territory and take over certain sectors. At night, Firefly and her newly formed gang entered an old factory in order to establish it as her property. Bridgit told her gang that she wants a ring of fire ten blocks wide and ordered them to burn anyone who stands in their way. As her henchmen armed with torches left the factory to carry out the task, Firefly used her flamethrower to shoot a stream of fire into the air, simultaneously laughing like a lunatic... Gordon mentioned to the people on the other side that Mr. Freeze is in a turf war with Firefly's group. The outcome of their conflict is unknown. Powers and abilities Powers *'Fireproof physiology:' As a result of being set on fire, her fireproof suit melted on Bridgit's body, allowing her to survive high temperatures and even touching liquid metal without any harm. Abilities *'Fire expert:' Firefly has shown to be highly trained in using fire as a weapon. She was also able to cause strong firings, making her an efficent arsonist. *'Sewing:' Bridgit was able to sew together the materials needed to make her first Firefly suit *'Skilled marksman:' Bridgit is capable at using her flamethrower when attacking her enemies. Equipment *'Flamethrower backpack:' Firefly wields a flamethrower as her preferred weapon. After her first one was destroyed during a fire, Pike got a new one made by Indian Hill engineers. *'Fireproof suit:' Before her mutation, Bridgit wore a gray fireproof suit and black goggles. After being heavily burned, her first suit fused with her body. She then wears a similar suit created by Hugo Strange's fellow scientists along with red goggles after he healed her. Appearances * * * * Season 3 * * * * * Season 4 * * * * * Season 5 * * }} Notes *Bridgit Pike is an original character who acts as an original backstory to the supervillain Firefly exclusive to Gotham. In the comic continuity, two males have taken on the identity of Firefly: Garfield Lynns (who debuted in Detective Comics #184) and Ted Carson (who debuted in Batman #126). Besides their fire weapons, they also had a type of gear that enables them to fly. The Garfield Lynns version of the character previously appeared in the first season of the television show Arrow depicted as an abandoned firefighter seeking revenge. **Bridgit is notably the first version of Firefly to be female. **Bridgit Pike was later introduced into the comics as Lady Firefly in ''Detective Comics'' #988 (September 2018), where she is depicted as the protege of Ted Carson. This makes her the second character created specifically for Gotham to be later introduced into the main comics, with the first being Richard Sionis. *Bridgit and her brothers are referred to as Firebugs, a name used by various fire-based villains in the comics. *Bridgit is similar to Edward Nygma and Jonathan Crane, in the fact they only fell into their villainous personas after taking so much abuse from their tormentors. References }} Category:Antagonists Category:Indian Hill residents Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Legion of Horribles members Category:Cobblepot crime family members Category:Gotham Original characters